Watashi No Utsukushii Tenshi
by CherryBlossom414
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are 20 years old, New emotions develop, and Sakura finally realizes and opens her eyes to see what was in front of her all these years.


Again with another fanfiction! Well this one is NarutoxSakura. My inner NaruSaku fan has released and I need to share it with other fan as well The Title means My beautiful angel, Enjoy

&Watashi no Utsukushii Tenshi&

&Chapter 1:The Perfect Getaway&

&By: CherryBlossom414&

Bustling through the trees, the new team Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei are on their mission. At the ages of 20 Naruto and Sakura were very mature. What mission you may ask? Naruto suggested this one, for old times sake.

_/Flashback/_

_Sakura: "Tsunade-sama, please we're desperate for a mission"_

_Naruto: "Tsunade-baa-chan, how about you show us a list of missions available and I'll choose?" _

/_Kakashi is sitting by the window, reading Make Out Tactics 2/_

_Tsuande: "Very well then, Naruto, Sakura, Blah blah blah blah blah"_

_Naruto: '__**I love the sound of my name and Sakura's together, I'm not even paying attention to baa-chan, hee hee**_'

_Tsunade: "NARUTO!"_

_/Naruto starts to drool slightly/_

_Sakura: "Tsunade-sama, show me the list, and I'll move Naruto's finger on it and pick randomly okay?"_

_/Tsunade nods and hands the list to Sakura, Sakura gently grabs naruto's pointer finger, closes her eyes and runs his pointer finger and stops it/_

_/Sakura opened one eye and saw, with a shocked expression on her face/_

_Naruto: __**Hee, hee Sakura-chan is holding my finger, almost to my hand, man I wish I could just grab her and kiss her right now. Man Naruto your so smart.**_

___Sakura stares at Naruto along with Tsunade/_

_Naruto: "What never seen a guy think before?"_

_Tsunade: "I have, but you just blurted out everything you thought.."_

_Naruto: "Anyways, I'd like to get back to my life Baa-chan so what's our mission?"_

_Sakura: "It's to capture Tora. /Sakura lightly chuckles/ Just like the old days hmm?"_

_Tsunade: "Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi you are dismissed."_

_Kakashi: "I was just getting to the good part too fine."_

_\Kakashi jumps out the window into the gust of wind\_

_\End Flashback\_

"BINGO!!!" Naruto whispered under his breath. "Naruto...We love you dearly but you need some help. The cat's name is Tora." Kakashi said to him. Sakura turned her head to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, naruto means bingo as in bingo I found him, or bingo there's my sock." Kakashi fell off the tree laughing onto Tora. Sakura took out a cellphone and called Tsunade. "Hello, Tsunade-sama mission completed, we'd like our trip to the onsen now" Sakura immediately hung up.

&Tsunade's office&

"How did they get Tora so easily? Did they know that wasn't Tora? That was Shizune's missing cat." Shizune walked in Tsunade's office. "Tsunade-sama have you heard any news on my cat Chizun?" Tsunade shaked her head continuously. "I have not Shizune, I'll inform you as soon as possible." Shizune left Tsunades's office.

Sakura went over to Naruto's. They have the means of discussing their trip to the onsen, of course courtesy of Tsu-chan(A/N: Tsu-chan is Tsunade, I love making up nicknames for the characters! ). "So Sakura-chan we need to set a date, is it just us or also Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with joy. Naruto would just like to be alone with Sakura, they do have private baths right? Meaning him and Sakura could be in the same bath, not based on their gender.

&Naruto's place&

"Not too sure Naruto, we'll have to ask Kakashi-sensei." Sakura gently sat on the edge of Naruto's bed. Naruto knew that Sakura knew he liked her, but was it like? He more of loved her, but love has many different meanings to each person. What did it mean to Sakura? '_I just feel like, like I feel something for Naruto'_ Sakura thought in her head. Naruto looked at her, his window was open, the rays of sunlight spread around the room, hitting Sakura. To Naruto, he beauty was enhanced, he has never seen anything more beautiful than her, but of course he loved her.

Sakura called Tsunade and Kakashi. They are not able to come on the trip. It's just Naruto and Sakura. Could this be a getaway, from Konoha, their thoughts, themselves, but not their love? "Naruto, Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei are unable to come on the trip with us. It's just you and me unless you invite two more people." Sakura leaned against his bedroom doorway. "I know Sakura-chan we can invite Neji and Tenten. Let's invite the lovebirds. What do you say?" Sakura happily nodded. "No problem with me Naruto, Let's get out of here, they should be at the dango store."

Naruto and Sakura left his apartment walking together to the dango store. Tenten does love Dango after all, probably not as much as her weapons or Neji. Sakura spotted Tenten and Neji at one of the tables. Each table could fit four people, perfect Naruto thought, enough room for them. Naruto and Sakura walked into the dango store and took Neji and Tenten by surprise. "Naruto, Sakura! What are you guys doing here!?" Tenten hugged them both, she was happy to see them. Neji gently smiled at Tenten.

"Neji!" Naruto hugged Neji so tight he couldn't breathe. "Naruto, Naruto, Neji can't breathe!" Sakura and Tenten tried to pull Naruto off Neji. "Neji, I haven't seen you in what two years?" Naruto was happy, he was happy to be back in Konoha, it was his home. Naruto and Sakura sat across Neji and Tenten. Sakura brought up a topic, form the few minutes of awkward silence. "So, you two love birds. Naruto and I have a trip to the onsen, and we have two more tickets left. If you two want to come, feel free. We really want you to come!" Sakura was overjoyed, she needed a girl there, it was even better if it was one of her good friends.

Neji thought about it. '_Hee, hee alone time with Tenten'_ "Neji? Can we go?" Tenten had on such an innocent face. Neji gently kissed her forehead, then slightly nodded. "Of course dear." Sakura squeeled. "Awwww, how cute!" Naruto slightly blushed and smiled at her. Naruto turned his head to Sakura's. He was wondering something, he could ask her now. "Sakura-chan? I was thinking about something. I might as well ask you now." Sakura turned her head to his. "Yes Naruto?" Naruto started to blush a bit deeper. "Can we go on a date tonight!?" Naruto jumped out of his seat. "I'll walk you home and everything!"

Sakura gently leaned her head to his and kissed his cheek. "Your paying Naruto, it is a date." Sakura sat back down with Naruto. They both turned to Neji and Tenten. The love birds were not paying attention, only to each other. "Neji? ... Tenten?" Sakura asked kindly. Tenten gently shaked her head out of her trance and turned to Sakura. "Hmm?" Neji was still looking at her, till Naruto threw a small stick of dango at him. Neji started to get angry, he held his tea cup so tight, it broke. The glass shattered everywhere, Neji's hand started to bleed.

"NEJI!!!!!" Tenten got out of her seat, and grabbed a napkin and held his bleeding hand in it. Neji looked at his hand then at Tenten. "Tenten, I'm fine but thank you. I appreciate it." Neji stared at his bleeding hand. Tenten turned to Naruto and Sakura. "Sorry guys,i better take care of Neji's wound then take him home. Bye you two!" Tenten waved goodbye with Neji. "They left early."Naruto and Sakura just stared at the empty seats. Sakura gently turned to Naruto, he looked masculine and his shoulders were broad. Well not too masculine, he was just right.

"Sooo, Naruto... About that date. Should we get going?" Sakura asked very sweetly. Naruto blushed. "Yes, Sakura-chan, we should be going now." He got up from his seat, and gently put his arm around Sakura. They walked out of the dango store, with Naruto's arm around Sakura. "Naruto, you choose where we eat." She knew his answer, Ichiraku Ramen,the usual place. "Hmm, there is a new restaurant that opened in Konoha. You wanna go Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her with a sweet face.

Sakura happily nodded, as they walked to the new bistro. They both slowly walked in, it was beautiful. The hostess led them to a table, meant for two. She handed them two menus and then walked off. Naruto chose for them to eat outside, it was such a gorgeous day, beautiful clear sky, fresh air, white puffy clouds floating by them. It was the perfect date and Sakura didn't care what people thought or said. As long she was happy and in love, she was going to be ok. Naruto and Sakura both looked at their menus. Sakura ordered the bento box lunch, while Naruto ordered their shin ramen.

Two hours soon passed by, Naruto and Sakura talked and laughed. You could surely say they had a blast. Sakura had fun, for once in her life. The date was over within the few hours, it seemed there was a fair. Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm to one booth. It was a giant stuffed cherry blossom. It had glinting eyes sewed on, tiny arms on the side, and a cute little mouth. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" Sakura seemed like a 5 year old. "Sakura-chan, I'm guessing you want that?" Sakura happily nodded and gently cuddled her head into his arm. Naruto payed the man and grabbed the first basketball given to him. He shot it into the hoop, it was the same for all of them, Naruto had only missed one shot.

"Here you go sir."The man grabbed the giant cherry blossom plushie and hnded it to Naruto while Sakura gently glinted her eyes at it. Naruto gently grabbed the giant plushie then handed it to Sakura. "Thank you so much Naruto...kun." She held it in her other arm. Naruto smiled happily then gently kissed her temple. "Anytime Sakura-chan." Sakura started to blush the smiled at him. "It's starting to get late Sakura-chan, how about I take you home and I'll pick you up in the morning huh? Then we'll meet up with Neji and Tenten ok?" Sakura nodded as Naruto put his arm around her.

About 30 minutes passed, Naruto walked Sakura home with his arm around her down the streets of Konoha. They arrived at Sakura's front doorstep. Since Naruto and Sakura were 20, officially adults, they moved into bigger apartments. Sakura took out her keys and opened the door. She turned her head to Naruto, the moonlight illuminated his face. "Want to come in Naruto-_kun?"_ Naruto smiled and nodded. Naruto and Sakura walked into her apartment, then Sakura gently closed and locked the door.

Around the apartment it wasn't small. You could see a staircase at the other end in the corner, it was kind of dark, Sakura gently turned on the lights. She had the lights that you could dim down. Naruto walked behind her and slowly dimmed the lights down. (A/N:aww how romantic ). Sakura turned her head to his, both of them had their share of blushing. He gently picked her head up, looking at him. Naruto slowly leaned his head to hers, lips barely an inch apart. Sakura was leaning against the wall, looking into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto leaned in, with his lips gently touching hers. Both of their eyes closed, as Sakura actually kissed him back. Naruto and Sakura kissed for a minute, then both of them pulled back. Sakura looking into those sky blue eyes, Naruto looking into those bright green orbs. Sakura smiled sweetly at him, and he carried her bridal style to the couch and laid her down. Naruto turned on the t.v, he laid next to her and covered them with a warm blanket. Hours went by, the t.v is still on, the two ninjas had fallen asleep.

Naruto woke up, birds humming and chirping. The rays of sunlight leaking through the window. He looked down, his arm around Sakura, she was still sleeping. He gently touched her cheek. "Soft skin, just like an angel." Sakura moved a bit, then slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto watching her. Sakura rubbed her eyes with a tiny fist, then opened her eyes fully. "Naruto-kun? What time is it? And aren't we suppose to be packing for the onsen? Remember we have to meet up with Neji and Tenten. "You go upstairs and pack. Go and change, I'll be waiting for you down here, then we'll stop by my place, so I can pack quickly and change, then we'll meet Neji and Tenten." Naruto looked down at her and Sakura nodded.

Naruto released his grip around Sakura, Sakura got out from under the blanket and headed upstairs. Naruto sat up and rubbed his temple. He then stood up, turned off the t.v and folded the blanket nicely. He yawned as he ruffled his own hair as he walked lazily to the kitchen. Sakura was upstairs and grabbed a small backpack. "Damn, how long are we staying there? Should I bring a small duffle? Hmm definitely duffle." Sakura threw the backpack somewhere in her room and grabbed a small duffle bag.

Sakura ran downstairs, she rests herself against the railing while standing on the first step. She saw Naruto pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "Naruto-kun, how long are we staying at the onsen?" Naruto turned around to look at Sakura, he took a quick sip of the juice and put it back on the counter. "Three days, Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded and headed back upstairs. Sakura had finished packing within 45 minutes. She took a shower, Sakura was downstairs within an hour and thirty minutes. Naruto was sitting on the couch reading the Konoha Times. He flopped the newspaper down to look at Sakura. "I see someone took a shower." Sakura smiled and plopped herself next to him.

"Come on, we have to get to my place I have to shower, pack and change. I might need a girls' help with packing, would you like to help?" Naruto placed the newspaper down next to him. Sakura nodded, grabbed his hand and got up. Naruto gently grabbed the duffle bag from Sakura. "I'll carry it Sakura-chan." He grinned and Sakura smiled at him. They were out the door in a matter of 5 minutes. Sakura locked the door and was holding Naruto's hand on the way to his apartment. They had arrived at Naruto's apartment, he grabbed the keys and opened the door and headed upstairs with Sakura hand in hand.

Naruto laid the duffle down on his bed. "Sakura-chan you wait here, I'll go take a shower, a quick one first." Sakura nodded and sat down on the bed. Naruto got out of the shower thirty minutes later. He walked into his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, to find Sakura laying down on the bed. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto stood by the bed, hoovering his head over hers. Sakura snapped out of her trance and sat up, looking at Naruto, a shirtless Naruto. Sakura started to lightly blush. "Sakura-chan, I need help picking out what to wear remember? Be my guest and raid my closet." Naruto sat next to her. '_Those years of training have paid off.' _Sakurathought.

Sakura got up and went to his closet, and opened it gently. "Hmm let's see now." Sakura sat on her knees, looking through his closet. '_Hmm three days.'_ Naruto saw Sakura was about to open his underwear drawer. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood up frantically. "I'll pack my boxers and things." Sakura turned her head to his and nodded. Naruto took a breath of relief. Sakura had already gotten out Naruto's duffle bag and packed his clothes neatly, even his underwear(A/N: someone didn't listen XD). Sakura stood up and closed his closet. "Okay Naruto-kun, your all packed, even your _**underwear.**_" Sakura smiled sweetly at him as he smiled warmly at her.

"Sakura-chan I need to change into my clothes, do you mind maybe turning around? " Sakura giggled and turned her whole body around. Naruto quickly dressed into his boxers. "Sakura-chan you can turn around now" Naruto said as he placed his towel on his bed then sat down. Sakura turned around and smiles at him, then sat down next to him. She turned her head slightly to his. "Naruto-kun, are you almost done? We have to meet NejiTen in twenty minutes" Naruto looked down at his watch, it was on his left hand. "I'll be ready by then Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned at her, and got dressed.

They both walked out of Naruto's apartment, about ten minutes later, with their hands intertwined. The wind gently blew, and Sakura's hair flowed through along with the wind. She was wearing a white summer dress. The dress adorned a small pink ribbon, wrapped around her waist. Sakura was wearing flats, it wouldn't take them that long to reach the onsen. Naruto and Sakura were talking on their way to meet Neji and Tenten. Naruto was wearing khaki baggy bermuda shorts and an orange T-shirt. The shirt wasn't too bright, nor too dark.

Sakura saw Neji and Tenten waiting for them outside of the Sukiyaki restaurant. Tenten waved to Naruto and Sakura, with Neji's head turning the other way. "Hey Tenten! Hey Neji!" Sakura waved back and ran to them. Naruto ran after Sakura, and gently lifted her up form behind. Sakura laughed and smiled. "You're not getting away from me" Naruto grinned, Tenten looked down, their duffle bags were on the ground. Neji looked over at the two, and gently nudged Tenten in her side. Tenten giggled and nodded. Naruto put Sakura down, then picked up both of their bags.

"Hey lovebirds, we should get going." Neji was implying to Naruto and Sakura. "Ahh, Love is in the air. Don't you just smell it Neji?" Lee popped out, behind Neji and Tenten. Naruto and Sakura took a few steps back. "Ah, Lee, long time no see" Naruto gently waved his hand at Lee. "La, la, la, la, la. Looooooveeee, is in the AIIIIRRRR!!!" Lee started to sing, very off key. Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Sakura started on the way to the onsen, and left Lee singing alone, in the middle of the busiest street on Konoha. Kakashi walked in behind Lee and screamed out. "THE MISSING LINK!!1"

The Konoha Anbu Black Ops hustled around around Lee, Lee ran after NejiTen. Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Sakura walked through a beautiful meadow. Naruto pointed straight ahead "Hey look over there!" The rest of the three turned to the direction Naruto was pointing. They all ran and entered the door. Who they saw to come surprise was...L- -!?

&End Chapter 1&

I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my new fanfiction! Please R&R No flames!!! Thank you all, see you in the next chapter!!

And btw, who did you think they saw?

Review your guesses


End file.
